transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Knight Rises
DHQ Throne Room(#508RntN) - Charr DHQ There are no other chairs in this huge room but the huge throne. Banners of ancient Decepticon warriors hang from the side walls, and a large, ornate metallic Decepticon symbol is set into the black wall behind the throne. The symbol is the exact same metallic shade as Galvatron's cannon. There's a strong resemblance to the Hall of Warriors on Cybertron, and deliberately so since while in exile here, they didn't have access to their homeworld. Obvious exits: South leads to DHQ Central Hallway. The large chamber Harrow has contained Cyclonus in creaks to life, chemical vapors misting as it slowly lowers to the ground. The liquid energon bath inside the unit begins to drain, revealing the dormant Decepticon within. Despite Harrow's concerns about her abilities, Cyclonus looks like new, with the exception of one broken horn: A gift from Overlord, who used it to stab through his lasercore. Galvatron steps into the room, having taken a moment during the repair process to provide specific, violent direction to an otherwise inept lieutenant. An angered Emperor returns to the throne room with a determined streak to his gait. "You," Galvatron intones without any inflection to his voice, lifting a hand to point an accusatory digit at Harrow. "Report." Harrow jerks "awake" at the sound of Galvatron's voice and offers a stiff salute. "Emperor! Th'... Cyclonus will manage. The biggest complication was that his... ah... horn? Had gone through his lasercore. But," she adds with the slightest bit of pride her in tone, "I got it out without too much trouble." It hasn't been reattached yet, as it's sitting in a tray. Galvatron vents slowly, narrowed optics scanning Cyclonus' frame in vivid detail, dutifully inspecting Harrow's craftsmanship. "Ornamental." To his horizontal second, Galvatron lifts a hand as though by that gesture alone, he has the power to bring Cyclonus life. "Rise, Cyclonus." A low frequency hum fills the room, as though an energy blaster were charging. The hum slowly becomes a vocal, a low intonation from Cyclonus' processor. As the pod opens, Cyclonus' optics glow red, his hands closing into fists as that one note incantation becomes a growl. Galvatron's Right Hand steps out of the pod, rising to his full height. Growing aware of his surroundings, Cyclonus falls to one knee. "My Lord...My Wicked Emperor and Architect of my Dark Path. You have drawn me from that place. Brought me back to walk in your Cold Light." Harrow positively beams at the compliment, and bows deeply, "Thank you my liege." She promptly steps back out of the way, watching Cyclonus with a critical optic and fearing any hitch will shame her. Galvatron's lifted hand is slowly clenched into a tense fist once Cyclonus bows low before him. The Emperor of the Decepticons stares at that fist, a thousand yard stare, and for a moment he is a world away. Galvatron snaps back to his present reality after a time, burning Cyclonus with a gaze full of determined resolve. "And so you shall continue to walk that path until such a time as I no longer have use for you. That time has not yet come. Tonight, I shall lay waste to Overlord; he shall be buried alive in his own ruin. Come, Cyclonus. Bear witness to the terrible truth of my power." Galvatron turns on a dime, waving Harrow away. "Ready a chamber for the usurper. His torment shall last for as long as it pleases me." Cyclonus rises, fist over his 'heart.' "I am Your Will made manifest, Lord Galvatron." He falls in line behind Galvatron, gesturing for Harrow to follow. As they exit he hrms as he catches his head in a reflective surface. Glancing down at the medic, he nods in approval. "You are right, Seeker. My failure to stop that Heretic should not be easily forgotten. Your faith is strong." "At once!" Harrow snaps off a salute, then pauses in slight confusion when Cyclonus refers to faith. Oh, whoops, the horn. She glances over to it, then looks back to Cyclonus with a grin. "For the Empire!" she glosses over.